Liberty Jade Winston
by Rivario
Summary: Dallas has a younger sister who can be a bit of a pain and hate him but idolises him at the same. could turn into angst.
1. First days at school

**1957**

"My name is Liberty Jade Parker, I'm 5, what is your name?" a small white haired little girl asked politely

"I am Ponyboy Curtis, I am 5 too." The little boy sitting next to her replied.

"Can we be fends?" She asked hopefully

"Yeah, if you want to be fends." He replied grinning.

"Course. We can be best fends. If you want to be my best fend?" She grinned back.

"Best fends." He nodded.

It was the first day of school for Liberty and Ponyboy. They were going to be in the same class. They went into class and had a great first day.

"Ponyboy! How was your first day at school?" A friendly woman asked.

Pony ran up to her and hugged her.

"Great." He smiled.

She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Did you make any friends?" She asked

"Yes, I have a best fend. She is right over der." He replied pointing to the little girl who was standing alone. She looked upset and scared.

"Hello there, I'm Pony's mommy, where is your mommy or daddy?" She asked looking at the little girl's small sad face.

"My momma is not here. She will be at club. And daddy will be at bar. I think I have to go home by self." She explained.

Mrs Curtis smiled at her and picked her up. She was very small; she had white blonde hair and big blue eyes and she was very light.

"Do you want to come over to our house to play for a while then and then me and Pony will take you home?" She asked

She nodded and Mrs. Curtis put her down. She ran over to Pony and grabbed his hand. She smiled at him and they skipped along behind Mrs Curtis. They arrived at the Curtis house and they went inside. Pony and Liberty played together and waited for Pony's brothers to come home.

"My bothers will be home soon. They are big boys. Sodapop is seven and Darry is leven. My other best fend is coming too. He is called Johnny, he seven too." Pony said proudly.

"My bother is 8. He is not my real bother he has a different momma. Our daddy is the same. He is called Dally. I love him lots." She replied

"I know a boy called Dally!" Pony yelled

"Maybe it's my bother Dally!" She yelled back jumping to her feet.

The two children jumped around and shouted.

"What are you two yelling about?" Mrs Curtis laughed

"Liberty has a bother called Dally. He could be our Dally." Pony giggled.

"Well maybe it could be. We'll find out soon when they come in." She smiled.

The two settled down and began to play again.

"Hey mom." Two boys were standing at the door.

"Hey Mrs Curtis." The other boy said.

"Hey there Darry, Two-bit." She replied

"Darry! This is my best fend Liberty. She has a bother called Dally!" Pony shouted as he saw the two boys at the door.

He ran towards the boy and pulled him over to where Liberty was sitting on the floor drawing a picture. She smiled up at him showing her tiny little teeth.

"Hello. My name is Liberty Jade Parker. Who are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm Darrel Curtis, Ponyboy's big brother." He replied smiling back at her.

She stood up and gave him a hug and shook his hand.

She followed Pony to the door and was introduced to the boy.

"This is Two-bit. He is funny." Pony said grinning.

"Hello Two-bit" She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey there. And who are you, Pony's girlfriend?" he laughed jokingly

Liberty and Pony looked at each other confused.

"She is my girlfriend. She's a girl and she is my friend. Two-bit you are so funny." Pony said laughing.

Liberty giggled and followed Pony outside. They were met by Pony's other brother Sodapop, Steve his best friend and Ponyboy's other best friend Johnny.

"Hello Soda, this is my other best fend, Liberty." Pony grinned

"It's very nice to meet you Liberty, I am Sodapop Curtis, and I'm 7!" He said pointing to his chest and grinning. He shook Liberty's tiny hand.

"And this is _my_ best friend Steve Randle, he is eight though!" He beamed whilst pointing to Steve.

Liberty shook his hand and smiled at him.

"And this is my other best fend, Johnny, he is seven!" Pony said enthusiastically.

"Hello Johnny, my name is Liberty Jade Parker, I am 5 and Ponyboy is my best fend, can I be your fend too? " She asked her a huge grin across her face.

"Course, we can all be friends." Johnny said smiling.

Sodapop and Steve went inside of the house and the other three stayed in the garden.

"Where's Dally?" Johnny asked Pony.

"I don't know he not been yet. But Liberty has a bother called Dally!" He said smiling.

"He is 8." Liberty explained

So is Dally." Johnny replied.

"Maybe they are the same Dally." Pony suggested

"They might be. But Dally never told us he had a sister." Johnny sighed.

Mrs Curtis came outside and sat down beside the three small children.

"Any sign of Dally yet?" She asked

"Nope, he is late today. He is usual here by now." Pony said tapping his wrist as if a watch was there.

Liberty laughed and stood up.

"There is my Dally!" She yelled

"And there is our Dally!" Pony shouted.

Liberty ran out of the garden and up to the white haired boy who was coming towards them.

"Dally, I made some fends." She announced proudly.

"Where did you go? I told you I would be picking you up from school. I told you that you were to wait until I came for you." He said angrily.

"I forget. I went with Pony and his momma. I am sorry Dally. I was looking for Momma and she didn't come and I went with Pony's momma." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Liberty, Its ok. Just don't go off like that with strangers. Who is this Pony anyway? Wait a minute did you say Pony? Ponyboy Curtis?" Dally asked

"Yes Ponyboy Curtis. He is my best fend. Do you know him? He said he knew you Dally. He told me but I don't know if it the same Dally." She said her face bright again.

"Yeah I know them. So Ponyboy is your new friend?" He asked

"Yes and Johnny is too. I have two fends now. And I have you and pony's momma and pony's bothers and their fends. I have lots of fends now Dally. Lots and lots." She grinned

"Yeah you do." He replied.

Dally walked in through the gate and was met by Pony and Johnny who were grinning at him, Liberty looked up at her brother and they all went inside for chocolate cake.

That night Liberty couldn't sleep as she was so happy. She had made lots of friends and was so happy. It was the best day she had ever had.


	2. Christmas trees

**December 1966**

"Hi guys" Liberty was standing at the door; behind her was a Christmas tree.

"What's with the tree and where is Johnny?" Pony asked

"The tree is for you guys and Johnny is right here." A voice said from behind the tree. Johnny stuck out his hand to reveal where he was.

Darry rushed over to the door and took the tree from Johnny. He stumbled into the house behind Liberty.

"So do you like it? I found it myself." Liberty explained

"Yeah it's great but where did you get it from?" Darry asked

"That doesn't matter, you needed a tree so we got you one." She said with a mischievous grin across her face.

"Yes, it does matter, where did you get the tree from?" Darry asked again.

"Ok, but before I tell you, you have to know that Johnny had nothing to do with this, it was all my idea. I took it from someone's front garden. It was just lying there and I didn't see why I should leave a good tree to waste so I took it." She explained

"And where were you when you took the tree?" He asked

"I was in soc territory." She mumbled

"Liberty! You took this tree from some socs garden?" Darry shouted

"Yes, but it was just lying there and I could see through the window that they already had a tree so I don't know why its so bad, I mean its not like they need two. I'm sorry look I'll take it back if that's what you want." She asked

"No, you can't take it back they'll kick your ass for taking it in the first place." Darry explained

"So do you want it or not? If I can't take it back you might as well have it." She said still grinning.

"I don't see why we shouldn't keep it, I mean they left it out there so what do they expect?" Pony said

"Yeah, it's a free tree Darry and it's a nice tree too. And I can't take it back like I've said so it's your tree now." She said looking towards Pony and thanking him.

"Ok then but just don't go nicking anymore trees." Darry warned her

"Sure. No problem Darry." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

Liberty and Johnny joined Sodapop, Steve, Pony and Two-bit who were watching telly.

"Hey Pony, do you wanna go out, I found this sled thing. Do you wanna come and test it out?" Liberty asked

"Sure, where did you find it?" Pony asked grabbing his coat

"It was a steal" She whispered to the boys sitting down around her

"I found it in the garden behind my house." She told Pony.

He didn't' like it when she stole things as it would usual end with her getting them both into trouble

"Johnny you coming?" She asked

"Yeah I guess." He replied standing up.

"Can we come too?" Soda asked

"Sure, I was just gonna ask if ya'll if you wanted to come" Liberty grinned

Soda grinned back at her and grabbed his jacket. The group walked out of the house in the direction of The Winston house.

"Hey Barbie, was Dally at yours last night." Two-bit asked as they walked along the icy road.

"Is he ever at mine? He only comes home when he's got nowhere else to go." She said slipping. She fell back landing on top of Johnny who was walking behind her.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She asked standing up and holding out her hand to help Johnny up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked grabbing her hand

Yeah, you broke my fall." She said laughing.

"Hey it's not funny." Liberty said as she looked around to see the other boys were laughing hysterically.

She pushed Pony who went skidding across the ground pushing Two-bit, Steve and Soda over.

"Now that's funny." Johnny said laughing and helping Pony up.

They helped the other boys up and carried on with their journey. They took their time as they were all throwing snowballs and kept on slipping over. When they did eventually arrive at Liberty's house they found Dally sitting on the door step smoking.

"Dal, what are you doing?" Liberty asked rushing over to her brother.

"Locked out." He answered

"Oh, right well I have a key somewhere in my pocket." She said rummaging through her coat.

The other boys joined him. They all smoked but Liberty found it made her feel sick when she did so it was very rare for her to smoke, Dal had also told her if he ever caught her then he would personally kill her. She opened the door and stumbled over Dally to get inside. Dally invited the boys in behind him they looked at him and then followed him inside.

"So this is it, home sweet home." Dally said sarcastically to the five boys who had made themselves at home.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked them finally

"We came with Liberty to get this sled she found." Pony explained

"Oh you mean the one she stole." Dally said correcting him

Johnny looked at him and shook his head.

"She stole it?" Pony asked disappointed.

"Yeah, from me. It was mine when I was err 13. And she found it yesterday and claimed it" Dallas lied

"Oh right. Well that's alright." He said grinning.

"Here it is." Liberty said carrying a shiny painted blue sled in her arms.

"It's for you Pony. I want you to have it since I broke the one you had last year." she said dropping it at his feet.

"Are we ready to go then?" She asked

"Yeah, come on then." Pony said standing up

"Where you going?" Dally asked

"We're going to try this out, you coming?" Johnny explained to Dally

"Yeah. Hey Liberty did you get that tree I told you about?" Dally asked.

Dally is the only person that calls his sister Liberty rather than Bertie other than Two-bit who will often call her Barbie, the other boys only use Liberty when they are angry at her, they are talking about her or she has done something to get them or herself into trouble which happens a lot of the time.

"Oh yeah. It's already delivered." She replied grinning madly.

The boys looked at her and then Dally and knew that instantly that they had planned on nicking that Christmas tree.

They left the house and made there way to the lot. Soda pulled Liberty along behind them as she was sitting on the sled. Eventually he sat behind her and Two-bit and Pony pulled them along. Johnny, Steve and dally just walked ahead of them coolly.

"They're way to mature man." Liberty said laughing as she fell back onto Soda.

"Damn right they are." Soda said pushing her up.

They arrived at the lot and they took in turns to pull each other around. Dally and Johnny stood and watched them. Steve had decided to join them.

"Come on Johnny, you know you want a go!" Pony shouted as Liberty clung onto him while Two-bit pulled them along.

Johnny shook his head and laughed at them. They stopped at his feet and Pony got up, and pushed Johnny into the sledge in front of Liberty. He wasn't on very securely but Soda and Steve had already begun pulling them along. There was a lot of ice so the ground was very slippy and the sled went very fast. Liberty pulled Johnny up as he slid about in front of her. He was shouting for them to stop but they were determined to make him enjoy it. Johnny was trying not to laugh but he was having fun. Liberty had been clinging on to him but was now attempting to stand up while they were being pushed along. He grabbed her leg trying to steady her but she fell over and went flying off landing at Dally's feet.

"Hey Dallas." She said looking up at her older brother. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Why was I given a sister? I would've preferred a brother" he said helping her up.

"Well Dallas, you were blessed with a wonderful and very beautiful sister because god saw you would love and cherish her as long as you live." Liberty replied

"Yeah right." He said pushing her lightly.

She laughed and ran up and jumped onto Pony who had just started a snowball fight. Dally decided to join in with this.

"Ok, me Dally and Johnny will be team Parker!" Liberty announced

"Whoa wait a minute, we'll be team Winston." Dally protested.

"Hey who decided those were the teams anyway?" Pony asked

"Well Dallas and I are siblings so you know and well Johnny has the worst aim so we took him cos we feel so sorry for him."

"HEY!" Johnny said throwing a snowball off her head.

"OOOH Your dead Cade!" She shouted running after him.

They ended up having no teams and just throwing snowballs at everyone who passed them.

"Oh look what's coming up the street?" Liberty shouted

A blue Mustang was driving along the road with 5 socs sitting in it.

"No Bertie, DON'T!" Soda shouted

He was too late she had threw the snowball in her hand straight at one of the socs hitting him in the back of his head.

"LIBERTY!" Pony shouted

"Oh shit! They're coming." Liberty stuttered

They drove over and stopped beside the group who had all brought out their switchblades. Liberty and Pony stood behind the group and watched them. Liberty saw that Johnny was shaking so grabbed Pony's hand tightly.

"Which one of you greasers threw the snowball?" The tallest one asked

"What's it to you?" Dally snapped

"Who was it?" he asked again

"It was me." Liberty said nervously pushing through the group.

"You think your funny wiseass?" he asked rudely

"No." She replied quickly

"Now I'll ask again, who threw the snowball." He demanded

"I told you it was me." Liberty informed him again

"You shut your mouth, little slut." He shouted and hit her causing her to fall to the ground.

Dally looked up at him and jumped on top of him.

"Don't you dare hit my sister, you piece of shit!" he shouted as he punched him in the stomach. The soc was a lot bigger than Dally but he had got on the wrong side of him and was going to pay the price.

"Dallas get off of him, he's not worth it." Soda shouted

Pony and Johnny rushed over to Liberty as Soda, Steve and Two-bit struggled to pull him off the soc. When they did get him off him, he stood up and ran off towards the car where his so called friends were waiting for him.

Dally yelled insults at them as they drove off and then went over to Liberty who was sitting on the ground.

"You ok Liberty?" Dally asked pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Boy you sure showed that soc. I'm sorry about throwing that snowball it was a stupid thing to do." She said answering his question.

"Yeah, it was a stupid thing to do." He nodded in agreement

The gang walked back to The Curtis place in silence. Dally took Liberty home and then went to Bucks place as there was a party.

It was very late when Liberty got to sleep that night, she couldn't help but think about what she had done earlier that day. She often did things without thinking that was why she often skipped school, because when she did go she always ended up getting into some sort of trouble. It just seemed to follow her around or more so she seemed to follow trouble around.

At around 2:30am Dally came in and fell asleep on the sofa, he had only come back to the house to check up on Liberty to make sure she was home. He knew that she would always be at their house or the Curtis house but he always checked both just in case.

Liberty woke up and went down stairs, she found Dally lying across the sofa so she went upstairs to have a shower and get ready. She left him a note and went out.

She knew where she was going, she was heading towards The Curtis place, she always went there, everyday. She had been doing so since the day she met Pony, he was her first friend, and he was her best friend too. Johnny was also her best friend but she had always felt different about him, she didn't know how she just did. She was also very close to Sodapop, he would mess around with her and they were both like little kids. Liberty didn't have many friends that were girls, she had always got along better with boys, every time she had a friend that was a girl, and it would always work out that they were using her to get to the gang.

Another reason why she didn't have many friends that were girls is because she happens to be very pretty but without trying to be pretty. She looks a lot like Dally, the same white blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair hangs in loose curls that rest on her shoulders, when she stretches it out it goes just up to her shoulder blades, she also seems to have a fixed grin across her face. She isn't exactly small but compared to the guys in the gang and a lot of people at school she seems tiny. She is thin though, not overly thin, she just has a small build. She has a very friendly face which makes her different from Dally; she is very friendly, sometimes too friendly. Dally on the other hand is tough and scary looking. You can still tell just by looking at them that they are brother and sister. They have the same eyes and they definitely have the same hair. In fact it's pretty amazing how blonde their hair actually is. The one major difference between the two of them is that Dallas _is_ tough; Liberty likes to _think_ she is tough, but in reality she just doesn't know when to shut her mouth.


	3. Snowball fights

**Just a brief little note thing: Liberty is 14 (nearly 15), Johnny is 16, Pony is 14, Dallas is 17 and the rest of those wonderful work of arts are the ages they are in the book. I think I will add some more characters as well, but I'm undecided, to my reviewers, all 3 of them, thank you very much, well what do you think, add more characters or not? **

Liberty walked along the road, trying not to slip over, she had one hand in her head to stop her hood from falling down and the other one out to the side helping her to balance.

**Meanwhile at the Curtis house… **

"I am going to kill her, she told me she would be here early, well we were supposed to be there at 10 and now its 11." Johnny said to Ponyboy as they sat waiting on the doorstep.

"Yeah and you miss her so much don't you Johnny?" Two-bit laughed sitting down next to Johnny.

"Come on man, you know what she is like, I bet she's still in bed asleep, and Dal won't do nothing about it, he never does, she's way too unreliable" Johnny sighed

"Well he does do stuff about it, remember when she got detention for the first time, well he grounded her for that, and also he wouldn't let her choose her own clothes until she was 11, and then oh boy oh boy oh boy, can you even imagine if he ever caught her smoking?" Ponyboy asked wide eyed at the thought.

"Well when you put it that way." Johnny laughed

"So do you guys think that I should dump Kathy, or date Kathy?" Two-bit asked randomly

Ponyboy and Johnny looked at each other and then started to laugh

"What?" Two-bit asked a comical grin across his face.

"Where are we going anyway?" Two-bit asked

"You're coming with us?" Ponyboy asked

"Well you need a bit of adult supervision and I think I'll be a bit like your kinda personal bodyguard?" Two-bit laughed

"I don't think that's to hot of an idea." Ponyboy said as he lit up a cigarette.

"And you ain't exactly no adult Two-bit" Johnny laughed

"Yeah well. So dump or date? Which one?" Two-bit asked changing the subject again.

Pony and Johnny looked at each other and then at Two-bit as if not knowing what on earth they were going to say. Fortunately for them Dallas appeared with Sylvia so they didn't have to answer.

"Hey Dal." Johnny said getting to his feet and walking over to them.

"When did you two get back together?" Two-bit asked as he pulled Ponyboy to his feet.

"Yeah we been at it for over 2 weeks now." Sylvia said popping her gum loudly

"That's nice." Ponyboy said sarcastically

"Yeah, it's all good baby." She giggled and played with her hair.

Liberty was by this time walking towards the gate, with a huge grin across her face; however when she saw Sylvia the grin turned into a frown.

"What is she doing here?" Liberty asked

"Well as much as you hate me Libby, me and Dally are back together now, for good."

"Yeah, and call me 'Libby' again and I'll kick the shit out of you." Liberty snapped

"Liberty, stop it!" Dallas snapped

"Liberty stop it." Liberty said imitating Dallas behind his back.

"I saw that, and if you do, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Dallas started but then shouted as he saw what she was doing.

"You put that out now!" Dallas snapped

Liberty rolled her eyes and then shook her head and took a long drag on the cigarette Ponyboy had been holding.

"No, I am sick and tired of you telling me what to do Dallas; I am not a little girl anymore." Liberty snapped back

"You want to shut your mouth Liberty, I'm telling you, and you have a real attitude on you missy."

"Oh don't give me that, you're the one who's been in and out of jail since they were 10, I ain't ever been in reformatory or nothing have I? And what's this about having an attitude? One minute I need to toughen up cos I'm too soft and then the next I have an attitude on me, well excuse me, but it's called HORMONES!" Liberty shouted in Dal's face.

He shook his head and then pushed Sylvia off him and started to pace backwards and forwards. Liberty put her arm on the wall and carried on smoking, Dallas clenched his fists and then walked over and grabbed Liberty's arm and pulled her away from the porch.

"What is wrong with you?" Dallas asked as they walked around the corner.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing. I'm just fine Dallas, what makes you think that there is something wrong with me?" Liberty asked sarcastically

"Come on don't take the piss Liberty, your smoking and your doing it to get a rise out of me, well I don't think its funny. Liberty, you have to take life more seriously, your right you're not a little girl anymore, but you're my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you." Dallas said quietly his face pressed against the wall.

Liberty's mouth dropped and a huge grin spread across her face.

"You love me don't cha? Well if you love me then you'll stop going out with Sylvia, right?" Liberty asked

Dallas shook his head.

"I don't love, Liberty." Dallas sighed

"Exactly, you don't! And that's because you're a Winston, your name means that much to you does it? Well if that's the case, then, then, well then I don't want nothing more to do with you!" Liberty snapped and then walked off around the corner to collide with Johnny, smacking their heads together and sending them both flying across the ground.

I wanted to squeeze that little quote in somewhere, I think I pulled it off, well I hope I did. Read and Review, there may be some romance in the next few chapters. Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers.

**SweetSongChild8888- Thank you very much. Lol my story is cute! Haha!**

**Elven Dragon Rider- Hehehe, that's like our secret little review code thing ain't it? Well thank you and I dunno what the pairings will be, but I am going to introduce a new bitchy little character, who is going to totally mess things up for Liberty and Johnny.**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- lol I'm not to sure if I get what you mean, try and explain it and I shall fix it straight away. Haha I have used your idea and now they ain't very happy with each other. I will be updating soon so plz tell me what I can do!**

**Snowgurl54- lol hehehe. I learn Spanish at school. I'm not too good at it like but hey what the hell, my story is fantastico, now that is an achievement! **


	4. Rebel without a cause

"Ouch." Liberty as she rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry Bertie, are you going home?" Johnny asked

"Well, no. I'm going to see Darry; I wanna stay over with them for a while, Dal's being a total asshole, I hate him sometimes you know, he just thinks I'm a baby, then he goes on about not wanting anything to happen to me but he won't admit to me that he loves me, what is the point? He's such a tight ass." Liberty said as Johnny got to his feet.

"Yeah, well you don't hate him, I know you don't always get along, but well you don't mean that you hate him, and he's just trying to protect you Liberty, he only wants you to be happy and I know he lo…likes you." Johnny said in Dal's defence.

"Yeah well I don't want him to like me, he knows how much he means to me, why can't eh just get that stick out of his ass and tell me how he loves me." Liberty said angrily then a grin formed across her face.

"I'm gonna show him that I'm not a little girl anymore, I'll do something that will make him so mad."

"Like what?" Johnny asked worriedly

"I dunno, I'll, well I'll, err, I've got it! I am going to get a boyfriend! It's perfect he will hate it. Boy, I'm so excited. Well thanks Johnny, I'll see ya later."

With that Liberty skidded off down the road laving Johnny standing with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Johnny sighed and then walked off around the corner.

"Hey Johnny." Dal said coolly as he saw Johnny coming around the corner.

"Hey Dal." Johnny said jumping a little.

"Hey what's up? Are you alright?" Dally asked as he saw the look on Johnny's face.

"Dal, I'm worried about Liberty and well I'm worried about you too, you guys are always fighting and well it's not just me that's noticed, you just don't seem to be as close as you used to be Dal." Johnny said slightly backing away in case Dallas went for him.

"Johnny, she's a little shit, she gets into trouble all of the time and I know she does it to wind me up, I swear Johnny, I, and if you tell anyone this, I'll kill you, well I guess I do kinda, not a lot, but sort of, well, I, look this is kinda difficult, I…" Dallas started

"Yeah?" Johnny asked anxiously

"I love her." Dallas whispered

"Yeah." Johnny replied simply "I know you do."

Sorry this is so short but I have to go and do my homework and tidy my bedroom or I shall be banned from the computer and then I will not be able to update! I might add some flashbacks into it, what do you think?

**Kal's gal- I do update quickly so keep reading!**

**Elven Dragon Rider- Lol hahaha, I know doesn't it just change over the years? Lol. Well keep on reading; I'm introducing a new character very soon.**

**Lorelai Anastasia- aww thanks, I'm going to make her get even worse!**

**Ale Curtis-Carter- there is going to be a lot more friction between them when she gets real bad! Keep reading**


	5. Exactly what Is your name

Liberty walked along the road thinking about who she could have as a boyfriend, she had never really thought about it that much, sure she'd been on dates before but they never led to anything. She'd been asked out by a lot of guys, but once they learnt that Dallas Winston was her brother they were off. She sighed loudly and then sat down on the kerb and thought about how hard it was to get attention off Dallas, that's all she really wanted.

"So Dallas, do you wanna come to that party I told you about at my friend **Toni's**?" Sylvia asked

"I dunno, I'll probably be there. Who's going?" Dallas asked

"Well I and you, and the boys from the Shepard outfit and then they're bringing girls with them, then all of Toni's friends are gonna be there and then a bunch of people from school, just the usual people." Sylvia said as she put on another layer of lipstick.

"If you put any more of that on, you'll not have any face left." Two-bit said as he watched her.

Sylvia looked at him for a second and then rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go now baby, I need to look sexy for you don't I?" Sylvia giggled

Dallas nodded as Sylvia stumbled off in her stilettos.

"Hello, is that **Toni**?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Liberty Parker"

"Libby, come on up."

Liberty took her finger off the buzzer and then ran up the stairs where Toni was standing waiting for her.

"So how are you Libby?" Toni asked

"I'm fine, look I was wondering if you could help me, I need a boyfriend." Liberty explained

Toni nodded and then grinned.

"I'm having a party tonight, there's gonna be a lot of guys there. As long as you look good then you'll get a guy faster than you can say lets make out. So your gonna come then?"

Liberty hesitated, she thought of what Dallas would say and then she blocked him out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, of course I'll come."

Ok, well it starts at 6." Toni said as she showed Liberty to the door.

"Bye."

Yeah, I'll see ya later" Liberty said as she ran down the stairs.

Once she was out of the building she ran straight home to get changed and to call Pony and ask him to come with her.

Again, I'm sorry it's so short, but I have writers block, I will be updating soon but I need to go and do my art homework now so I shall update tomorrow. Oh yeah and I made Sylvia say I on purpose as she is trying to sound more sophisticated.

**Ale Curtis Carter**- **lol, it will be great; at least I hope it will!**

**Elvin Dragon Rider- hahahaha he will be very pissed, even more so with what happens next.**

**Lorelai Anastasia- I wasn't to sure about that part, did it work alright? He whispered it anyway, he's such a sensitive guy  hahaha! **


	6. I predict a riot

"Darry can I go to a party tonight with Liberty?" Ponyboy asked

"I dunno Pony; these parties are quite wild you know?" Darry replied

"Don't worry Dar; me and Steve will go with them." Soda said

"Well ok then, but be careful though is all I'm saying." Darry sighed

"Yeah I'll go with you, Soda and Steve will be coming too though."

"That's ok, I'll come round to yours for half 5, man it's really early to have a party but I'll see you then. Bye."

"Yeah bye."

Liberty ran back into her bedroom and opened her closet and pulled out all of her clothes and threw them onto her bed and started to look through them.

"I have nothing to wear! Nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G, nothing!" Liberty screamed to herself. She had almost given up all hope when she spotted something at the bottom of the closet, she rushed over and pulled it out, only to find it was her dress that she'd been sent from her aunt, who had the worst ever fashion sense, the dress itself wasn't very nice, but Liberty had an idea to improve it. Pretty soon she had finished improving the dress and was taking a quick shower, once she had done that, she ran back into her bedroom and sat on the bed thinking what to do with her hair. She dragged a comb through it and then pulled on her clothes. Once she was dressed she ran into her step mom's room and blasted her hair with the hair dryer and then plugged the iron in.

"Here goes nothing." Liberty thought as she started to iron her hair.

She soon decided it hadn't been a good idea when she burnt her hand but she was rather pleased with the finishing result. Once her hair was done she put on a tiny amount of make up on and then ran back into her step-mom's room to find some perfume.

She had taken a bit longer than she'd expected so Pony, Soda, Steve and Johnny, who had decided to come had come to get her. They were waiting at the door for over 10 minutes when Liberty finally answered. She opened the door gabbed her bag and keys and then walked outside.

"Sorry I took so long, it's just I want to look nice, you know…" Liberty explained

When there was no reply she turned around to find them all looking at her with their mouths hanging open.

"What?"

"Bertie, you look great." Soda laughed

"Thanks, I wanted to look nice, it took me a while to get my hair right, but I managed it, you really like it?" Liberty asked blushing slightly

"You look amazing Bertie." Steve said as he circled her to look at her properly

"Our little Liberty, all grown up." Pony laughed

"Shut up man." Liberty laughed

"Yeah well you look real nice Liberty, like a real lady." Johnny said

Liberty grinned as she felt her heart pound when Johnny said that.

"Thanks Johnny, all you guys, thanks." Liberty said with pride.

Soda looked at her and then picked her up in a great big bear hug.

"Ok Soda, you can put me down, I understand." Liberty laughed as she fought Soda off her.

"I can't help it, your such a pretty little thing; you are my lovely little Liberty." Soda said as he put her back on the floor.

"I really don't know what the big deal is, it's just an old dress that I sort of adjusted and then I made the skirt out of another dress that I had and then the jacket well I got it on my birthday and the shoes are just my old dancing shoes, I had nothing that was like the same colour so I made a few things myself, and now I have a sort of goldy creamy thing and well my hair, I ironed it, big mistake but it looks good and then well boy I'm really excited." Liberty said as she took a breath.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Steve laughed

"Yeah." Liberty said as she straightened her self up ad they turned the corner.

Once they had got into the street that Toni lived on they were greeted by a strong smell of alcohol and very loud music.

"Well it's pretty obvious where the party is ain't it?" Soda asked cheerfully

Ponyboy grinned and then nodded along with Johnny who was looking at the building in front of him wide eyed. Steve and Liberty had already walked off to go inside leaving the other three looking at the building curiously. Once they had torn them selves away from looking at the building they caught up with Steve and Liberty who were now inside.

"Hey Libby." Toni shouted as she made her way across the room towards them.

"Libby?" Soda laughed as he pushed his way through the crowd of half drunken party goers.

Liberty stuck her tongue out at him and then waved at Toni through the smoke.

"Toni Burnett? This is Toni's party, Dal's gonna be here." Johnny whispered to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy gulped and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Even if we tell her, that'll just make her wanna stay even more." Pony replied

Johnny shut his eyes and then put his head in his hands. "I'm gonna go and get a drink, you coming?"

Ponyboy looked at Johnny and then nodded and followed him.

"I'm so glad you came, there are a lot of very hot guys here, and Tim Shepard's looking pretty good." Toni said pointing to him

"Tim Shepard, I don't think so; him and Dal have been buddies like forever. I wouldn't even think about it."

"Well all I'm saying is that, he's single and your single and well you never know what could happen."

"Well that's one guy I ain't going near, no way."

"Ok then."

"Hey baby, you're looking good." Two-bit said from behind a blonde haired girl

"Hi…Two-bit."

"Liberty, I'm sorry, just forget I said that, it was a mistake and don't tell Dal."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything and thanks." Liberty laughed

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing here then?" Two-bit asked

"Well it's my friend's party, she invited me and I came, I was hoping to meet a guy here." Liberty explained

"A guy? Well what about Johnny?" Two-bit asked

"What about Johnny? We're friend's Two-bit nothing more. Maybe I want a bit more but Johnny don't like me that way."

"Liberty, open your eyes, look around, do you see Johnny looking at any other girl in this room? His eyes are permanently fixed on you, all you need to do is go up to him and say Johnny, I like you, and then bam what do ya know, your together!" Two-bit laughed

"Two-bit, things don't work that way, I mean you don't just go up to someone and tell them you like them and then get with them, its not that easy."

"What are you talking about Bertie; I do it all the time."

Liberty rolled her eyes and then laughed, Two-bit looked at her curiously then grinned back and walked of to the nearest blonde.

Liberty looked around the room, sighed and then grabbed a bottle of beer. As soon as she had taken a drink of it, she couldn't stop and ended up drinking a bit more than she'd first thought she would. By half 8, Liberty was pissed out of her brains. She had also ended up not only talking to Tim Shepard but ended up on his lap kissing his face neck and chest.

(Not a very nice thought but she is very and I mean very drunk)

"Liberty, I never realized how mature you were" Tim laughed

Liberty just laughed and then put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hey Tim, who's the little broad on your lap?" A familiar voice shouted

Liberty's eyes shot open and she started to panic but kept her face hidden.

"She's cute." The voice said

"What a body." The voice said this time right after a wolf whistle.

Liberty bit her lip and blushed. The next thing she knew she was being tugged at by someone, she grabbed onto Tim's shirt to stop them from getting her up, but they were to strong and ended up pulling her from him.

"Come on show me your face baby." The voice said as they tried to get Liberty to turn around.

Liberty took a deep breath and then turned around.

"Hi Dallas." She gulped

Dallas looked at Liberty and then at Tim then back at Liberty.

"You son of a bitch, you fucking pervert, and you…" Dallas said looking straight at Liberty.

"You're dead, once I've gotten through him anyway!" Dallas said as he leaped across the room towards Tim.

Before anyone could stop them, they were both on the floor, fighting. Liberty looked at them worriedly and then started to breath rapidly. Ponyboy ran over to Liberty and wrapped his arm around her.

"Pony, Pony, look at them." Liberty panted

Pony nodded and then put his hands over Liberty's eyes. Liberty pushed him off her and then ran over to Dallas and pulled him off Tim.

"Get off him!" Liberty shouted

"You get the hell off me!" Dallas snapped as he pushed Liberty off him and to the ground.

Tim was trying desperately to hit Dallas, but every attempt he made was a failure, Dallas was fuming, his face was bright red and he looked as though he was ready to kill Tim, Liberty sat on the floor and then bit her lip and stood back up and grabbed the back of Dallas' jacket to try and pull him off Tim again.

"I told you to get off me!" Dallas shouted

"No, it wasn't him, it was me, he didn't do nothing, just leave him alone. Dallas leave him alone!" Liberty shouted back

Dallas jumped up and dropped Tim onto the floor, then walked over to Liberty and grabbed her by the hands and pinned her against the wall. Everyone in the room watched anxiously waiting for one of the to do or say something. Liberty was breathing even faster and she was shaking like mad but she managed to stop herself from crying.

"What is your problem huh? Why do you have to wind me up all of the time? Is it something that I've done to you? I've never done anything to you Liberty, you're a no good drunken greasy little slut, just like your mother, and I am sick of you, going around pretending that you're tough and that everything has to go the way you want it, but things are gonna change, I promise you, you ain't gonna do one more thing to piss me off, because I'm sending you back to New York I don't want you as my problem anymore." Dallas said loudly so everyone could hear.

Liberty looked at him and then spoke.

"I'm never going to do anything you tell me to ever again, you're the one who's no good, my mom might have been a drunk and I guess yeah at the moment, I am too, but I will never be like you, I will never let myself get like you are, you've changed Dallas, and I hate you." Liberty snapped but looked away when she said she hated him

Ponyboy was looking at them tears forming in his eyes, Soda and Steve were both looking at them with sympathy, Two-bit looked as though he was about to jump on top of Dallas to get him off Liberty and Johnny was shaking like a leaf. Dallas looked Liberty in the eye and then sighed.

"Say that again. You know that you hate me." Dallas laughed

Liberty looked at him and then straight into his eyes and said clearly "Dallas, I hate you."

Dally let go of her and then she pushed him and ran off. Dallas turned around and found everyone in the room looking at him; he cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he snapped then stormed off into the other room.

As soon as he had gone everyone in the room apart from the gang members present went back to normal. Johnny and Pony looked at each other then each disappeared after one of the two. Soda, Steve and Two-bit upon realising what had just happened decided to go home to tell Darry what had happened.


	7. Facing the music

**The story has changed now to Liberty's POV, as I am sick of writing he said, she said they went. It is making me angry and it's just plain boring. If you don't like it tell me and I'll bare that in mind. **

"Are you alright?"

I jumped and then turned around quickly.

"Oh, it's just you Pony; I thought you was someone else." I hiccupped

"Yeah, so are you ok then?" Ponyboy asked again

I looked at him and then threw my arms out to the side and shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know, I'm just real tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I said as I sat down on the ground and took off my jacket.

Ponyboy rushed over and threw it back over my shoulders.

"It's freezing, come on, your drunk we need to get you back to my house."

"No." I said shaking my head "I wanna go to sleep, and I ain't going anywhere until I get some sleep."

"You can sleep when we're at mine."

"No, I'm gonna sleep here, and no one is gonna tell me what I can and can't do, ever again, I am FREEEE!" I shouted as I fell back onto the ground.

"Yeah and….your drunk, now come on." Ponyboy said as he pulled me back up.

I smacked at his hand but he got me to my feet and tried to drag me along with him. I wasn't in the mood to cooperate as Darry likes to stay so I was doing everything I could to stop him from getting me back; all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Ponyboy was practically dragging me along with him. By the time we got back to his house everyone but Dallas and Johnny was there. As soon as we stepped through the door they all came running towards us and started fussing over me. I tried to tell them I was fine but they obviously didn't believe me as they wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm not drunk." I hiccupped

"I know drunk when I see it." Two-bit laughed

I grinned and then laughed as well.

"Exactly how much did you drink?" Darry asked

"Well, there was 1, 2…" I went on trying to count how many there had been.

"Put it this way, she had enough to kiss Tim Shepard." Steve explained in disgust

"Who kissed Tim Shepard? That's gross." I asked with the same reaction as Steve.

"See, she's totally smashed." Soda laughed

I looked around and found they were all, excluding Darry, were laughing at me. I grinned and then started to laugh with them.

"I'm glad you all think it's funny." Darry snapped

"Yeah, you shouldn't' be laughing at me when I'm in a state like this." I said through a yawn.

"Liberty, what on earth where you doing with Tim Shepard?" Darry asked

"Me? Nothing, I haven't even talked to him tonight, but Toni, well she was saying that I should but I told her no, because he was Dal's friend, and oh Dallas he's real mad, we had a fight, but don't you guys tell anyone, we just don't get along as well as we used to, like he is such a huffy thing and we used to be like this, but anyway where is Dallas, and Johnny? Did you know it's my birthday soon, I'll be 14, or am I already 14?" I said blabbering on about anything that came to mind.

I woke up at about 8am with a huge hangover. I sat up and looked around to see where I was and found Ponyboy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Pony." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Hey, it's nice to see you back to normal." Pony laughed

I nodded not knowing what he was talking about.

"Exactly how much did I drink last night Pony?" I asked dreading the answer

Ponyboy raised his eyebrows "A lot. Don't you remember anything?"

"Well I've only just woken up but bits and pieces are coming to me." I explained

"Well, do you want something to drink or eat and then I'll explain it all to you." Pony asked

I stood up and then walked over and sat at the table as Ponyboy got me a glass of water.

"I what? I kissed Tim Shepard, that's just gross!" I said pulling a face of disgust.

"That's not just it." Pony said quietly

"There's more?"

"It's worse too."

"What could be worse than that? I didn't…you know…do it, did I?" I asked worriedly

Ponyboy shook his head quickly "No nothing like that, you had an argument with Dal though, like a big one, in front of everyone, and you said you hated him and he said that he was gonna send you back to New York."

I looked at Pony and waited for him to say he was messing with me but he stayed quiet.

"He's sending me back to New York? For real?" I asked

"I think so Liberty, he called you a slut and said you were a drunk like your mom and then you said you hated him. It was scary, and you looked so upset it made me feel so bad to just stand and watch it, but I couldn't do anything, if we'd of touched Dal, he'd have hit you for sure." Pony said apologetically

"Don't you o blaming yourself now Pony, I guess that it was my fault, I shouldn't have gone to that party in the first place, it would probably be better if I just goes back to new York, I mean not for good, but well, I dunno, I just need to get away. I hate to say this, but it just feels like there ain't nothing worth waking up for here. Look I'm gonna go home and get changed, then I'll maybe see ya later." I said

Ponyboy nodded and then I stood up and left.

The snow was still falling heavy so Pony had given me his jacket for the walk home. It was more like a run actually as I was back within less than 5 minutes. As soon as I stepped through the door I ran into the bathroom and had a shower. I felt so dirty, I had kissed Tim Shepard, and I felt exactly how Dal had thought of me, like a dirty cheap common slut.

I got changed and then sat and thought about what I was going to do. I couldn't face Dallas again, not after what had happened, I had to just get away and sort my head out. I knew that going back to New York was the best thing for me, so it was what I was going to do, not just for a while, for good, I was nothing but a burden to Dallas, I needed my independence and one way or another I was going to get it, whether it meant leaving everyone I've ever cared about or not.


	8. New York New York!

**I've changed the ages of them as it is before the book and it needs to fit in with the story more!**

I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my bag and started to throw some of my stuff into it. As I was rummaging through my drawers I found an old photo of me and Dallas when we was real little. I was about 2 and Dal was about 4 or 5. I'm not too good at maths, but I've just turned 14, Dal is 16, Johnny is 15 same as Soda, even though he is 16 next week, Steve is 16, Darry is 19, Two-bit is 17 and Pony is 13. I dunno but it was before we knew the gang and we still lived in New York. So anyway I was rummaging through them and I found this photo, I picked it up and then stood up and walked over to the desk where I kept a photo of me and Dal now, it was the one when we was messing around but I loved it. I picked it up and then took both photos and put them in my pocket. I finished packing my bag then pulled on another jumper, 2 more pairs of socks, my hooded jacket, my old converse hi tops, and my scarf, hat and gloves. Obviously because of the weather I had put on jeans. Once I was ready, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed as much food as I could find and then quickly scribbled a note and put in my silver diamond and jade ring, I don't think I've explained why my name is what it is have I? Well here it is and this is where I got the ring from.

My mom, Faith Parker, was born and raised in New York and ever since she was 4 years old had been obsessed with the statue of Liberty, she thought it was the most amazing thing ever, it represented the only thing she ever wanted and that was freedom. Her dad brought her up as a strict catholic but she was always confused about her religion, it didn't make any sense to her. When she was 16 years old she met my dad, James Winston, he was the most amazing guy she'd ever met. They got together and then well things happened and I was conceived, my mom's old man, didn't settle very well for that though and threw her out, he was so ashamed of her for getting pregnant even though she wasn't married. Well my mom moved in with my dad and they were getting along fine, until my dad started to go away for months on end. My mom got depressed but stayed away from anything that would harm me. I was born on the 28th of October 1952, the same day that the statue of Liberty was revealed for the first time so many years before; like I said I'm not good at maths at all. So my mom decided to call me Liberty. Well once we got out of hospital my dad came home with a silver diamond ring with a jade stone in the centre, My mom decided to call me Liberty Jade and then she wanted me to be a Winston so that's what I was. Well my dad kept on disappearing for weeks at a time and then one night he came home drunk and told my mom he had a wife and a son. My mom was so angry she ran out in a fit of anger, it was stormy though and she was hit by a car and died almost instantly. My dad was pretty bummed when he found out she'd left all she had to me, and all that she had was that ring. So I got to keep the ring and then my dad moved me in with his wife and son Dallas. When Dal's mom left our old man, he decided to move us to Tulsa and that's how we got where we are.

So anyway, I took off the ring and then put it on top of the photos and the note and then left.

I ran along the road and hitched a ride to the station where I bought a one way ticket to New York. The journey seemed to last ages. I just felt so guilty for picking up and leaving like I did. I couldn't stop thinking about what Dallas would do when he found all of my stuff gone and the letter and photos and the ring. He'd be so mad. I was getting really tired but tried not to fall asleep however I must have dropped off because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by the train conductor telling me that we were in New York.

I hopped off the train and inhaled the smell. As much as I love the people in Tulsa, New York is my home, and it always will be. I walked through the crowds and made my way towards my mom's sister Marie's house in Lower Manhattan. It didn't take me long to find it as I saw my uncle Louis standing outside arguing with his boss. I ran over and taped him on the shoulder and then was pulled into a hug by him as he saw that it was me. He took me upstairs where I was hugged again by my aunt and my 3 cousins, Marco, Faith and Eddie, if you haven't yet noticed they are Italian, I am half Italian but I certainly don't look it, I have the same hair as my dad and Dallas, whereas my mom and all her family have dark hair and there skin is much darker than mine. Once I had settled in I told them what had happened, I expected them to make me call Dallas, but they said that I could do what I wanted and that they were just glad I was back in New York.

I was glad to be back, but it just wasn't the feeling I usually get when I go to see them. There was a bit of happiness but it was quickly taken over by the realization that I might not ever see Dallas again.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was sitting watching TV with Johnny, when Dallas came in looking for Liberty. At first I was scared that he would hit me but he was just being his usual cool old self.

"Hey Pony, has Liberty been around today?" he asked

I nodded. "Yeah, she went home though, I think she was tired, and Dal she didn't mean nothing about what happened last night." I explained

Dallas nodded and then sighed "You guys wanna come round to mine to see her, I think she'll wanna see you guys before she does me."

I wasn't' too sure but Johnny had already said we'd go so I just went anyway.

When we got there, it seemed awful quiet; Dallas went into Liberty's bedroom to see if she was there while me and Johnny waited.

"Hey look at this." Johnny said from the kitchen.

I went over and had a look at the photo Johnny was holding then saw a letter underneath it and Liberty's ring. I gulped and then Dallas an out of Liberty's bedroom. "She's gone. Her clothes and everything, she's actually left." Dallas said in shock

I looked at Johnny who had passed the letter to Dallas, who had ripped it open and started to read it.

"Dallas, I have gone away for good, I don't want to be a burden to you, I need to get away, like a fresh start kinda like. I'll miss you and all of the gang. I've left my ring so you don't forget me, it won't fit but you can still keep it. Say bye to the guys for me. I want you to know that I don't hate you and I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong and that you had every right to be mad at me. I love you Dal and I'm gonna miss you a hell of a lot.

Well see ya. All my love Liberty Jade Parker." Dallas read out loud.

I looked at Johnny then bit my lip to stop from crying. Johnny put his hand on my shoulder but I moved away and passed the ring to Dallas. He put his head in his hands and then started to swear and hit the wall. I watched him nervously and thought of places where Liberty might've gone.

"Her aunts. That's where she'll be, in Manhattan yeah? Well it's the only other place she'd go." Johnny said clearly

I nodded and then we all ran back to my house to tell the others about everything. I didn't know what we were going to do, but I knew that Johnny was right. It was the only other place where she had anyone, and we had to get her to come back.


	9. You gotta have faithafaithafaith

**Liberty's POV**

"Liberty are you alright, you seem some what unhappy, do you miss where you from?" Faith asked as we sat in her bedroom.

"I'm fine; I'll see you in the morning ok." I replied

Faith nodded and then smiled and turned off the light.

"Liberty, what was your mother like? I never met her and well I see I was named after her, I would have liked to meet her." Faith asked

I hesitated and then sat up.

"I don't rally remember her, I was still a baby when she died, I know that she believed everyone deserved freedom and had the right to speak their mind and I dunno, I guess I don't really think about it, Dallas was the one that raised me, he's not even my real brother, but I love him more than anything." I said quietly

Faith sat up turned the light on.

"What is it like in Tulsa?" Faith asked curiously

"Well, in the neighbourhood where we live, there is this huge divide between the east and west. The kids that live on the west are all rich and then everyone on the east is…not. There's a bunch of kids who go on as if we're all the same, and that we should try and get along, but they don't know nothing, they ain't the ones who get the shit off of the nogooddamnsonofabitches. I mean they just don't leave us alone, it's like they think that they're better than us cos they gots more money. This one time one of em stole my ring, and when Dal found out, he went after him and got it back. If it had been anything else, I wouldn't of cared, but well the ring is the only thing I have to remind me of my mom, and Dal knows that so when he found that soc he went mad. Boy he showed him."

"Your brother sound like he love you. I think my brothers are sometime too protective for me, same with my papa, he do not think I am old enough to go out dates or even to get ears pierced. He think I am still baby in pram." Faith explained

"Yeah, Dal's like that too. We had an argument before I left."

"That's a shame. Well we better get some sleep, mama wants to take you out shopping tomorrow and I am come to so we get sleep now. Goodnight Liberty."

"Night."

I was woken up later than I'd expected by Faith jumping on my bed. I pulled myself out of bed and then went and had a quick shower and got dressed. Once Faith was ready we left for the shops. I felt guilty that they were buying me things as they aren't exactly rich, I mean they have a lot more money than we do, but they ain't rich. At first we only went to a few small stores, but then we got carried away and started to go into every store we came by, we didn't buy anything in the expensive stores but we still went in to look around. We also went into a bridal shop with wedding dresses, the women got so excited and Faith and Maria tried on dresses. I refused but in the end I tried one on to please them. I'm not really a big fan of skirts, but I wear them sometimes. Once we had finished in the shops we went back to Marie's to have something to eat.

"So Liberty, tell us about Tulsa, is there a special someone there?" Marie asked curiously

"Well there is this one guy, but he don't like me, I mean we're friends and I wouldn't ever tell him how I feel in case he didn't like it, I'd rather have him in my life as a friend, than not at all."

"Oh that is so romantic!" Faith burst out

I looked at her and then shook my head. "Na, romance is more than that, I think that once you've found true romance, you'll go anywhere, do anything, be anything, you'll go to any limits for your one true love, I mean there's a lot of people out there, and I just know that there has to be someone for everybody. Well at least that's what I think. Gee, I sound like such an idiot saying this."

Faith looked at me and then grinned; Maria just smiled and shook her head.

"You don't sound like an idiot; it's a good thing that you're saying this." Maria said reassuring me.

"Yes, I think too. So what are your friend names then Liberty?" Faith asked

"Well, there's Ponyboy Curtis, he's my best friend, has been since we met, he's only 13, but he is so clever and funny, then there's Sodapop, Pony's second older brother, he's 15, and boy is he handsome, he's like a movie star, we get along real well, prolly cos we both love having fun and stuff, then there's Darry, he's Pony's oldest brother, he's only 19, but he's what keeps the gang from falling apart, see the Curtis parents died in an auto wreck a few months back now, and Darry, he got legal custody kinda like thing over Soda and Pony, see he's had to grow up to fast, I mean a few months ago, he would've been out with us, but then it hit him hard that he had to give up everything, but he would never put Soda and Pony in a home, no way, he loves em to much. Well anyway, then there's Steve Randle, he's a car expert, knows everything there is to know about cars, he's cool. Two-bit Matthews, he's the joker, the one that makes everyone laugh ya know? Well he's just a cool old guy who likes to have fun. Then there's Johnny Cade, I mean he's quiet but if he wasn't that way then he wouldn't be Johnny, he's sweet and funny and cool and he's just Johnny, then last is Dally, my brother, he's just the best. I dunno what I'd do without them."

"Why did you leave?" Marie asked

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I just thought I was like a burden kinda like, you know to Dallas. I always get into trouble and he shouldn't have to cope with it, I sometimes forget he's only 16 still."

"Yeah, sometime I like that with Marco and Eddie, they seem so much older than I even though they are only a few year." Faith said nodding her head as she laid plates out on the table.

"Oh I'm sure you weren't a burden Liberty, I'll bet that he's out looking for you." Marie said

"Yeah. I'll bet" I replied sarcastically

I really doubt that he'd look for me; he probably doesn't even know that I'm gone. Fact, I think with the way things are going at the minute, I might even have to leave New York, if he does come looking for me, then it'll be the first place he'll look.

**Dallas' POV**

I could've killed him. I would've killed him had she not pulled me off him. She's still a kid, and he knows how I am with things like that, he's supposed to be a buddy and he went and took advantage of my 14 year old kid sister, I'm gonna get him for this.

I don't mean I'm gonna kill him, just get some kinda revenge, I'll slash his tires or something, that'll show him. Johnny talked to me and then we just spent the night talking then we both fell asleep. When we woke up we decided to go back to The Curtis place. Pony told us that Liberty had gone back home, so we all went to mine. When we got there, Liberty wasn't around so I went into her bedroom assuming she would be there, to my surprise she wasn't. When I came back Ponyboy looked as if he'd seen a ghost. I ran over and grabbed the piece of paper he was holding. I read it and then Ponyboy passed me Liberty's ring. I was so mad, I felt guilty at the same time though, before I could say anything, Johnny had already said what was on my mind.

"Her aunt's, that's where she'll be, in Manhattan yeah? It's the only other place she'd go."

Ponyboy nodded as I grabbed a bag and threw some stuff into it then we ran back to Pony's to tell the others what happened.

"She's gone? She's gone?" Darry asked repeatedly

"Cool it man, we know she's gone, and all we gotta do is go to Manhattan and get her." I explained calmly.

I was really panicking but I wouldn't let any of the guys know that.

"Yeah." Pony said nodding

"You ain't going nowhere Pony, there's no way Liberty is gonna come back here without a fight, we all know that. Now the only people that I can stop form going are Soda and Pony, but well I don't think ya'll should go either, I mean Johnny you have school too." Darry said taking on his parental role over the gang

"That's not fair, I wanna go." Pony said sharply

"Yeah, I mean we could be gone a long time, and there's no saying that she'll definitely be there, and well I ain't coming back until I've found her." I said agreeing with Darry.

"I'll go with ay Dal." Johnny said hopefully

"That's not fair, if Johnny goes, then I'm going." Pony complained

"Man, if Ponyboy comes, she'll come back no questions asked, he knows her, and he can get her to come back." Two-bit said in Pony's defence

"Yeah man, come on besides it's the Christmas break, we'll be back for school." Ponyboy said as he looked towards Two-bit gratefully

"I dunno, maybe I should just go on my own." I sighed

"No way, what happens if she don't come back, then we won't see her again, and then what happens if you get hurt?" Johnny asked a look of worry in his eyes

"I'll be fine, and of course she'll come back."

"Look why don't we just all go?" Two-bit asked

We all looked at him doubtfully but the next thing we knew we were all making our way towards the lower part of Manhattan.


	10. River and Hale

**Liberty's POV**

"Where are you going to go Liberty?" Faith asked

"I'm sorry Faith, but I can't stay here, Dallas will come here, I know it…well that's of he's even looking for me anyways. But I can't risk it. He'll only try and force me to go back, I know it, I don't see why though, he's the one who said he wanted me gone, I'm doing him a favour, yeah?"

"Liberty, you at least wait till morning yes?"

I looked at her, my heart filled with pity. I was the only other girl that she knew, well cept her mom, but for that one day that I'd spent with her, she'd been so happy, it was the same every time I went to see them. I'd spend the whole time with Faith and then she'd cry her heart out when I left.

"I'm sorry Faith." I repeated

She looked at me and then wiped a tear from her eye. I smiled weakly and then grabbed my bag and tip toed out of the bedroom trying not to make a noise. Faith followed me, tears rolling down her face. I felt so guilty but I couldn't risk Dal coming for me. I looked at Faith then turned and opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Faith grabbed my arm as we looked at the figures in front of us. We were both screaming which made Marco and Eddie (Maria and Louis have gone out some place) run out of their bedrooms warily. We couldn't stop screaming though, that was until the figures came into the light. I stepped forward only to be pulled into a huge hug.

"Hey Two-bit." I mumbled

"Liberty." Faith said as she pulled me away from Two-bit

"Who the hell are you boys?" Marco asked

"I'm her brother. Who the hell are you?" Dallas snapped

I backed away thinking he was going to hit me. Faith grasped my hand and then pulled me behind Eddie.

"My name is Marco, Liberty is my cousin."

"OUR cousin." Faith said from behind Eddie.

"Yes Faith, now you say you are Liberty brother?" Marco asked fiercely

"He's my brother Marco, don't worry, he won't do nothing to us. If he does then I'll just go and kiss Tim Shepard." I said

Ponyboy and Two-bit sniggered, but Dallas obviously didn't find it funny.

"Liberty? Is the boy here? The one? The lovely boy?" Faith asked as she put her head around to the front of Eddie and took a quick glance over to them.

I nodded and then stood in front of Eddie.

"Come on, we're going home." Dallas said

"No. I'm not going anywhere." I said shaking my head and backing away towards the bedroom.

"Yes you are. You're coming home." Dallas repeated

I shook my head again.

"Please Bertie, come on?" Pony asked hopefully

I looked at him, I felt a pang of guilt again, I couldn't just leave Ponyboy, he was my best friend, but I couldn't go back, things would get better, and then they'd just get even worse again. I moved towards Ponyboy and then moved back when Dallas went to grab me.

"I'm sorry Pony. I'm gonna miss you guys, but well, I ain't never going back." I said as I made my way back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

I paced the bedroom, thinking about what to do. I could hear them all arguing in the other room. It sounded as though Faith was crying, and Eddie was trying desperately to comfort her but at the same time stop them from getting into the room. I had bolted the Door shut, but I knew that they'd be able to get it open within a few seconds. I looked around the room and then paced it again then looked back, the window was big enough for me to get out of and it wasn't to far a climb.

Before I knew it, I was outside and running down the lane.

**Meanwhile…**

"Stop fighting! Stop. Can you not see what is doing to her? She no want to go to Tusla with you, she no want to stay here, she want to be away, away from this, I just only wish I could go too!" Faith shouted at the top of her voice.

The room went silent and everyone looked at Faith, who pushed straight past Eddie and Louis and kicked at the door to open it. She had no success but Darry had taken pity on her and kicked the door open. Upon realizing that Liberty had gone Faith fell to the floor in tears.

"See what you do; now she's gone." Faith said choking on her words.

Ponyboy pushed past everyone and ran into the room and started to look around desperately for her. He bit his lip and then looked out of the window and then back at everyone and ran out of the apartment to find her. Faith stood up and ran over to her parents who were standing at the door.

"What's going on? Where's Liberty?" Marie asked

"She go, she run and now she gone for good. Oh papa why? Why do she have to go again? I no want her to go again." Faith mumbled into her father's chest.

Dallas looked at the two adults standing opposite him and then shook his head and ran out following Ponyboy, along with Darry and Soda.

"Well my name is Two-bit Matthews. We was just here looking for Liberty, but she's not here, so we'll go now."

Johnny looked at Steve and then they followed Two-bit.

"Come on Marco, Eddie, we'll go help look, Marie you take Faith to bed and we will be back as soon as we have found her." Louis said pulling the two boys out of the door.

Marie hugged Faith tightly and then took her to her bedroom where they sat waiting hopefully.

(For the record, this is all taking place at night, just so you can get a better picture of it!)

**Liberty's POV **

As soon as I touched the ground I started to run. I could still hear them arguing as I ran away. I turned the corner and then ran even faster, the fastest I think I've ever run. I was at least half a mile away from the apartment by now, so I stopped running to catch my breath. I turned the corner quickly and bumped head first into someone else.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

I looked up at the person standing over me. I definitely hadn't seen him before but he was the handsomest person I've ever saw in my whole life. Well maybe not as handsome as Soda, but still very handsome. He had dark blonde hair that was neatly combed behind his ears, although the front parts flopped into his face, his eyes were friendly and wise, a dark mahogany colour and he had the softest most heart warming smile I'd ever seen. He held out his had towards me, I looked at it distantly for a second and then grabbed it, and he pulled me to my feet and in towards him.

"My name is River. It's nice to meet you." He said softly

I nodded and then smiled

"My name is Liberty."

"That's not a very common name. I like it."

I grinned and then moved back.

"I've never met a River before. But I like the name."

River grinned. He has the most beautiful smile ever. My heart melted when he smiled. Well, it felt that way, sorta.

"So what are you doing out here at this time Liberty?" River asked

I liked how he kept on calling me Liberty at some point in each sentence.

"Well I'm running away, my brother wants me to go back to Tulsa, but I'm not, I can't go back, he hates me." I explained

"I had a sister once, I have a very large family, do you have a large family Liberty?"

"No, just me and Dal, and well my dad, but he's a jerk." River nodded simply.

"May I ask what happened between you Liberty?" River asked

"Well I got drunk because he treats me like a baby and then I ended up with one of his buddies, and he got mad and then hit this guy and then I got mad and well its pretty confusing."

"It sounds like your brother loves you a lot. He seems scared to show you how he feels. I think that if you go back that he would be able to tell you how he feels Liberty."

"No, I can't go back, I just can't."

"River!"

I looked at River and then we both turned around. A boy was running towards us. He looked a lot like River but he was boyishly good looking, not unbelievably good looking, although the more I looked at him the better looking he seemed to get. He had the same eyes but they seemed a bit tougher and his hair was much lighter, more of a sandy colour, it was shorter too and he looked very streetwise. He was wearing blue jeans with a loose white shirt and a blue denim jacket, whereas River was wearing the same clothes but a longer brown jacket. They were both wearing cow boy boots and carrying bags that looked quite heavy.

"Yes?" River asked simply as the boy reached us.

"Who's this?" The boy asked looking at me and grinning.

"This is Liberty." River said

I held out my hand and he took it and shook it gently.

"My name is Hale. It's real good to meet you Liberty." Hale said as he released my hand.

"Well anyway River, we gotta go now, I mean the boat is gonna be leaving soon. Well it was nice meeting you Liberty, but we gotta leave now- unless you wanna come with us?" Hale asked hopefully

I had no doubts about it I nodded and then we made our way towards the dock.


	11. At the pier

"So how old are you Liberty?" Hale asked as River walked off to find out when the boat was coming.

"I'm 14."

"Only 14?" Hale sighed

"How old are you?" I asked slightly insulted

Hale laughed silently and then nodded his head. "I'm 15."

"How old is River?" I asked curiously

"He's 15 too."

"Your twins?" I asked

"Hell no. We ain't even brothers, Liberty." Hale laughed

"Really? You look like each other is all."

"Yeah. A lot of people think that."

"Yeah." I sighed

"So where are we headed then?" I asked

"Wherever the boats going." Hale laughed

I nodded and laughed weakly. I was still worried that the guys would be out looking for me, I knew they would be and it was the only thing that I could think about. I sat tapping my feet nervously as we waited on River. Hale was sitting coolly, his feet on a barrel of water, one arm behind his head and the other just at his hip; in his hand was a crumpled up map and a cigarette. River had just stopped talking to a guy and was walking over to us.

"The boat will be here in just less than a half hour." River said grabbing the cigarette out of Hale's hand and standing on it.

"Thanks for that pal, I mean I wasn't finished it yet but thanks anyway" Hale said sarcastically

I laughed quietly but kept my head down. I would've kept my head down too had River not held his hand out to me. I just looked at it for a second, like I'd done the first time but then I took it and we walked away leaving Hale to have another cigarette.

"I meant what I said before Liberty, I think you should go back." River said as we walked along.

"No. I'm not going back; I wanna stay with you and Hale."

"You don't want to be like us Liberty; you don't realize how lucky you are." River sighed

"I'm not lucky River" I snapped almost angrily

"Yes. You are. You have a home and people who care about you. We don't have that."

"Yeah? Well how about freedom? I don't have that, I'd much rather be free than be stuck in a place where everyone treats me like a little baby."

"I don't think you realise what a few years on the streets can do to you. I mean if I could go home then I would. But I can't, so I want you to go. Look, I know I don't know you very well but I don't want your family to have to go through the pain of losing you Liberty."

"What family? I don't have no family. My mom. She's dead. My dad. Well he's a lazy drunk. And Dallas. Well, well Dallas, he's I guess that he's, well…I dunno but he certainly don't act like my brother. He's too scared to even say that he loves me!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you though! Look if you don't go back then I'll drag you back there myself if that's what I have to do!" River snapped

I jumped at this; it was the first time that I'd seen that look in his eyes. It was so powerful and threatening yet it just made me think more of him.

"I guess that you're right, I should really go back."

River smiled and then I grinned and turned around.

"But that don't mean that I'm gonna do it." I shouted as I ran off in the other direction away from River. I ran past Hale who was now asleep and then back up the hill away from the dock. I could hear River running after me but I wasn't going to turn around, if he was there then he'd definitely catch me, if I didn't think he was there then I'd run a lot faster. That's how I am.

I had gotten away from the dock by now and I knew River wouldn't have bothered to come after me, I was at last able to get away, by myself, and no one was gonna stop me.

"Ponyboy?"

"Liberty, you're alright? We was all so worried about ya. You know Dal's mad don't ya? You sure scared us all you know that?"

"Slow down. Yes. Yes. And yes and Ok I'm sorry."

Ponyboy smiled weakly and then grabbed my hand and started to pull me back in the direction of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Back to your aunt's we're gonna get your stuff and go back to Tulsa"

"No Ponyboy. I'm not going back!"

"Why not? Why? Why don't you want to come back?"

"Cos I wanna stay in New York, I ain't going back to Tulsa Ponyboy."

"But I want you to. I need you to come back."

"No you don't, you don't need me Pony, you got the guys, I'm not part of the gang, I'm staying here in New York."

"For good?"

"I don't know Ponyboy, I don't know what to think at the minute, I met these two guys and I was gonna go with them, get away for a bit, but then they weren't all I first thought they were so I went off to go at it alone and then you came along and now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Fine then, if that's what you want then we'll go back to your aunts, you can't stay out on the streets on your own. Not here."

"Well…Okay then, but I'm not gonna go back to Tulsa, so don't try and persuade me or anything like that…Gee this last hour has gone really fast. How come all of you are here any how?"

"Well we were arguing about it cos I wanted to go and Darry was saying I couldn't, and then Johnny wanted to go too but Dal was trying to say that he thought he should go alone and then Two-bit had the bright idea of us all coming so here we are."

"Wow, Two-bit was right for once huh?"

"Yeah, for once in his life."

We spent the rest of the journey back to the apartment in silence, I didn't know what to say to him, I guess we didn't really need to talk, too much had happened over the past, well… over night, I guess. When we arrived back at the apartment there was so much arguing and crying, it was almost like a scene out of a movie or a book or something, I don't know cos I don't really dig books all that much, but if I read a book then I'd like something good to happen in it. Ponyboy likes books and movies, especially since the accident with his parents. All three of them have coped so well, I mean only 8 months ago both their parents were alive. And well now there not. I don't think I'll ever, and I mean ever forget the day I found out they'd been killed.

It was a normal April day. Dal was in the cooler and the rest of us were at school, well I'm not to sure if Two-bit was at school but he was around, but really nothing unusual was happening. Well anyway, it was the last day in the term and we were all relieved to be breaking up. Well we were all walking home from school, when we saw that the road was blocked off and that there was a crowd of people trying to see what had happened. We had to go that way to get back home so we went over to see if they would let us through. As we were walking through the crowd, people were looking at us sympathetically, well not at us, at Darry, Pony and Soda, we just thought that they maybe thought they were other people, it didn't even go through my head that there parents were part of this commotion. Well anyway we went over to the guy to ask if we could go through. At first he refused but then another cop whispered something to him and he let us through quickly.

"I wonder what that was about." Ponyboy whispered to me as we walked on towards the scene.

As soon as we turned the corner Darry ran over to Ponyboy and took him back in the other direction. I knew straight away there had to be something wrong, Darry's face had tear marks down it, and I could hear Soda shouting something. I ran over and saw what he was shouting at and then slapped my hands to my face. Soda was on the floor in tears, Steve was by his side trying desperately to comfort him, Johnny's breathing was rapid and his mouth was hanging about a foot from his jaw, Two-bit was almost in tears and I was just gob smacked. In front of us was the Curtis car crushed on the railway lines. You see there's a crossing near us, where the train goes over, and they'd been driving across when the train came and well I think you get it, but it was just so sad.

At the funeral, boy that was one sad funeral, Dal got out a few days after it happened and we all went, I'd been to a funeral before, but never one that was so sad, I mean I didn't cry but I would've, its just I don't do crying. I sound all heartless, but I've always been like that, I think the last time I cried was when I was about 5. Well after the funeral things totally changed. Darry got to look after Soda and Pony, but he couldn't go to college, if he'd done that then Pony and Soda would've been thrown into a boy's home, and Darry would never do that.

I was thinking about this as I watched everyone shout at each other. Faith was crying still. Ponyboy was trying to be nice and comfort her but Dally was giving him a look that told him to stop it before he killed him for betraying him.

I stood up and walked into the bedroom leaving the door open as Darry had kicked it off the hinges. I sat on the bed and then went to play with my ring; I always do it, when I'm bored, sad, angry, well you get the jist yeah, I was pretty peeved when I remembered it was gone, I thought, well since they were here now, I could have it back so I went to get it.

"Can I have my ring back?" I asked

No answer.

"Can I have my ring back please?" I asked again this time a little louder

Still no answer.

"CAN I HAVE MY RING BACK PLEASE?" I shouted over the other shouting.

Dallas looked at me and then took the ring out of his pocket and passed to me.

"Thank you." I said as I put it back on my finger and then went back into the bedroom.

The arguing stopped after a while, and Faith came in and went to bed, the guys just sat in the dining room talking with Marie and Louis, and Marco and Eddie. I wasn't tired so I didn't go to sleep. I just sat listening to what they were saying.

**Dallas's POV**

We talked over where Liberty was gonna stay for ages. Louis had fixed the door but I knew that she would be listening to what we were saying. We discussed well stuff, and then I went in to tell her what was gonna happen. When I entered the room, she had her knees to her chest and her head was in her hands. I walked over not knowing what to do so I just shook her lightly until she woke up.

"Hey." I said coolly

She looked at me and then nodded. "Hey"

"Err we talked over what's happening, and Marie and Louis said you can stay here with them."

"Really, and you don't mind?"

"Well I don't have much choice, I can drag you back to Tulsa, but I know you'll just leave again, so I'll let you stay, but you can come back whenever you wanna."

Liberty nodded and then grinned.

So it's settled Liberty is gonna stay in New York for then next 6 months and then come back to Tulsa.

**Liberty's POV**

I can't actually believe that I'm not going back to Tulsa, well not for another 6 months anyway. I'm gonna miss it but I think that staying in New York will do me good.

I got a bit upset the day they left, I was in my bedroom and I was actually crying, well if you call it that, I mean a few tears don't really count, well Dal walked in and I quickly rubbed my eyes, he didn't say anything, but I am so glad it was only Dallas and not anyone else, I don't really care if Dallas sees me crying, he's seen me cry before anyway. Well we went to the station and they left, simple as that, although I did make Pony and Johnny promise to come to the station when Dal picks me up in six months, Darry said Pony could, even if he did miss school. I was pretty surprised but after all it is almost Christmas so I guess he was in a really good mood. Well that's pretty much all I have to say right now.


	12. Back to Tulsa

6 months later…

"What do you mean I can't take my dog on the train?" Liberty asked angrily

"No dogs allowed, unless your blind or summit, then the dog is gonna have to go in with the luggage." The train conductor replied

"I'm not just throwing him in there with the luggage, no way, he's still a puppy."

The conductor looked at Liberty doubtfully and then at the dog.

"She don't look like no puppy to me misses, she's gonna go in the luggage or not in at all."

Liberty growled angrily and then looked at the Border collie sitting obediently at her side waiting for her order.

"I'm sorry Ace, but you see this dumb bum of a guy, well this guy says that you have to sit in with the luggage, so I'll see you very soon, now don't you worry, and just for the record mister, she is a he, so there, and… his name is Ace." Liberty said as she nodded to Ace to follow the guy.

Ace looked at her and then followed the guy. Liberty sighed and then got onto the train home to Tulsa.

**Meanwhile…**

"How come you got hauled in?" Ponyboy asked as he put the letter off Sodapop down.

"Shoot kid" Dallas grinned wolfishly "Them boys at the station know me by now. I get hauled in for everything that happens in our turf. While I was there I kinda let it slip that ya'll were headed for Texas. So that's where they're lookin'.

He took a drag on his cigarette and cussed it good naturedly for not being a kool. Johnny listened in admiration.

"You sure can cuss good Dally"

"Sure can- but don't you kids get to picking up any of my bad habits."

"I'm sure there was something I was s'posed to do- I just can't think what." Dallas said scratching his head in thought.

"When is Liberty coming back then?" Ponyboy asked

"Shit, you guys wait here; I knew I had to do something."

"I guess that its today then." Johnny said laughing weakly

"You got it." Dallas said as he left and drove off towards the station.

**At the station**

"Liberty, there you are, I know I'm late I was busy" Dallas said taking a breath

He was almost about to apologize until he saw Ace sitting by Liberty's side.

"You got a dog?"

"You're late. At first I thought well there's probably traffic or something, but after the first hour or so, I realized you'd just forgot about me, and now you turn up asking why I have a dog, when you haven't even brought Pony and Johnny with you."

"Okay I get it. What's the dog called?"

"His name is Ace." Liberty said patting his head as they walked back to the car.

"So why aren't they here then?" Liberty asked disappointedly

"Johnny, well he killed a soc, and they ran away to get away from the cops and now they're hiding out in this church, remember the one I told you about?"

"On Jay Mountain?" Liberty asked in disbelief

"Yeah and that's where we're going now."

"Wow they actually killed someone?"

"I know. You look tired; didn't you sleep on the train?"

"No, I think I'll go to sleep now, you'll wake me when we get there yeah?"

"Yeah. Now go to sleep."

Dallas grinned at Liberty as she climbed into the back seat and went to sleep next to Ace.

"Where's Liberty?" Johnny asked

"She's in the car sleeping."

"So are you guy's hungry?" Dallas asked

"You better believe it." Johnny laughed

"Well let's eat then." Dallas said walking outside

Ponyboy and Johnny followed him to the car. Johnny arrived at the car before Ponyboy and looked into the back of the car, smiled to himself and then got into the front seat. Ponyboy looked at Johnny curiously then looked over at Liberty, nodded and jumped in being careful not to wake her.

"Where'd you get this car?" Johnny asked

"It's Bucks." Dallas replied as he started to the car up.

Before long Liberty had woken up as Dallas was driving along the road like a maniac making Ponyboy fly all over the place and land on top of Liberty. Liberty opened her eyes, took one look at Ponyboy and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh pony, I missed you so much, it's so good to see you." Liberty said almost in tears.

Ponyboy grinned and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Your hair? What did you do to your hair? Johnny what did you do to his hair?" Liberty asked as she rubbed Ponyboy's head playfully.

"It's a disguise; we don't wanna draw any attention to ourselves." Johnny explained

"Oh Johnny, what happened to your face?" Liberty said jumping over into the front seat as Dallas ordered the food.

Johnny turned away and bit his lip.

"Your so jumpy, what's wrong, what happened to you Johnny?" Liberty asked turning his head to look at him.

"I got jumped a few moths back by some socs. Its cool, I'm fine."

"It's not cool; I never realized it was so bad. Pony why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I knew you'd worry and Johnny didn't want me to tell you."

"I didn't want you to come back on my behalf." Johnny sighed

"Your right, I would've come back if I'd known they'd done this to you."

"Yeah and that's why we didn't tell you." Dally said as he took the food from the girl at the window.

Liberty nodded and then stuck her tongue out at Dallas who wasn't paying any attention as he was too busy looking for a place to park. After a few minutes he found a clear place around the back where only a few other cars were parked so they sat in the car and ate there.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in 5 minutes." Liberty said jumping out of the car.

"I started carrying a heater around with me look." Dallas said pulling a black heater out of his jacket.

"Dal, you kill people with heaters." Pony said his eyes wide

"Don't worry it ain't loaded."

"Hey mister do you have a 15 cents?" A little girl asked appearing beside the car.

Dallas jumped and threw the heater into the glove compartment (I don't know what the thing he puts it into is called so it is now the glove compartment)

"No I don't have any money man."

"You sure, do you have a dime?" The little girl asked

"No, I don't have any money." Dallas snapped

"Go away we're busy here" Dallas said shooing the little girl away.

She walked away as Liberty came back.

"What was all that about?"

"Dal's got a heater." Ponyboy sighed as he fed the rest of his burger to Ace.

"Dal's got a what?" Liberty said choking on her drink

"Well done Ponyboy," Dallas said hitting him lightly across the head.

"You can kill people with heaters Dal, why do you have a heater? Oh god, you've killed someone too haven't you, oh no, not you too, what are we gonna do?" Liberty asked as she started to panic

The three boys looked at her in astonishment.

"What the hell did they do to you when you were away?" Dallas asked laughing at the look on her face.

"So you didn't kill anyone?" Liberty asked hopefully

"No man I didn't kill no one."

"Oh ok then, boy you had me scared to death there." Liberty said jumping into the car beside Ponyboy and Ace.

"Yeah. Hey I didn't tell you we got a spy."

"A spy, who?" Johnny asked

"Remember that good looking broad I tried to make up the night you wasted that kid? What's her name? Cherry something? The redhead?" Dallas explained as he tried to remember the name

"Cherry Valance."

"Cherry the soc. Yeah." Johnny said confirming the name

"We were hanging out at the vacant lot and she pulls up and we were all staring at her right? I thought that took a lot of nerve."

"Yeah."

"She said that she'd testify that the socs were drunk and that they were the ones looking for a fight, you fought back strictly on self defense. So, it's cool. Man, that little broad sure does hate me. I offered to take her to the dingo for a coke, she told me to go to hell. So you think she might like me a little bit? I think she's kinda cute."

"Right." Ponyboy sighed

"I like your hair Ponyboy, I think you really suit it, the colour is just swell." Liberty said seriously

Ponyboy nodded." I think it goes better on you"

Johnny looked up and at Dallas "We're going back, we're gonna turn ourselves in."

"What?" Dallas asked in disbelief

"I got a good chance of being let off easy, it was elf defense Pony and Cherry can testify to that. We won't say that you helped us; I give you back that gun so you won't get into any trouble."

"You're sure this is what you want to do?" Dallas asked

"You're not seriously considering letting them go back are you? No way, they'll get into so much trouble, this ain't like they just knocked some guy out or broke some windows or something, this is serious, they put guys to death for killing someone, no way, no way, you can't go back, you can't" Liberty asked.

"It's not right for Soda and Darry to worry about Pony. I mean I don't guess my folks are worrying about me none."

"The boys are worried; do you know that Two-bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you?"

"Dally, I asked if my parents asked about me?"

"No they didn't ask about you. Do you think my old man gives a hang if I'm dead in a car wreck or drunk or in jail or something? He doesn't care but that don't bother me none."

Yeah he's right, he don't care about us, he don't even know I've been gone for the past 6 months man." Liberty said backing Dallas up.

Dallas began to hit the steering wheel angrily "Come on. You're not going anywhere. I get you this hideout. I get you a hangout, a hideout. And look at this, now you wanna split. This is terrific."

The car went silent as Dallas pulled out and they drove back to the church.

"Oh my."

"Johnny you don't' know what a few months in jail can do to you man, you get mean in jail, I just don't wanna see that happen to you like it happened to me." Dallas said trying to change Johnny's mind.

Johnny just sat listening but refusing to change his mind no matter what Dallas or Liberty said to him.

"Oh gosh." Liberty said her hands over her mouth

"What are you babbling on about?" Dallas asked

Liberty grabbed onto Ponyboy's hand as they drove towards the church to find it in flames.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked peering over the windscreen to get a closer look

"I wonder how that started."

"Jesus Christ."

"Dal, what are we gonna do, oh my god there's kids in that church, oh gosh Pony, we gotta help them, we gotta, they're little kids." Liberty stuttered

Ponyboy looked at Liberty and then jumped out of the car and started to run towards the building as the other s shouted for him to come back.

"Johnny, he's going in, oh god what are we gonna do? I gotta go get him." Liberty said as she started to get out of the car.

"You ain't going after him." Dallas said grabbing onto Liberty.

Johnny looked at Dallas then took the opportunity to get out and run after Ponyboy as Dallas was busy holding onto Liberty.

"Your gonna get him?" Dallas asked a frown across his face.

Johnny ran after Ponyboy to the church where he was trying to kick the door down. Johnny picked up the nearest rock and threw it into the church making a hole big enough for them to get through so they both ran inside of the burning church.

Meanwhile Dallas was trying to hold Liberty back from running in after them, but it was proving to be harder than he first thought. Eventually he just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car and towards the window where Johnny and Pony were waiting for someone to take the children from them.

"Here Dal, take this kid man take him." Johnny said as he passed a little boy through the window to Dallas.

Dallas let go of Liberty and then took the kid off Johnny and put him on the ground next to Liberty. The little boy ran off as Liberty watched in shock. Liberty ran next to Dallas and took a little girl and put her on the floor then tried to help him; however before she knew it she was being pulled away from the church by the school teacher Jerry. Liberty kicked and screamed for him to let go but he was too strong for her and managed to keep her away. Soon enough Ponyboy was out of the building and on the floor unconscious. Dallas rolled over his arm to put the fire out as he was burning and then a cry for help was heard from the building and Dallas disappeared inside. Liberty felt her heart pound against her chest in fear. She wasn't at this point bothered who saw her cry, her brother had just run into a burning building and he was the most important person in the world to her. Liberty kicked and hit at Jerry but he tightened his grip and pulled her away as the building collapsed on top of Johnny and Dallas. By now Liberty had managed to free herself from his grip and had run over to Ponyboy to get him out of the way. Once she had pulled him out of the way she saw Dallas staggering out of the rubble carrying Johnny on his back. Liberty rushed over but he was on the floor before she reached him. Liberty looked at Dallas and then at Johnny. Dallas looked pretty bad but Johnny looked like a completely different person. She pulled off her jacket and then threw it over Dallas and then ran over to Johnny and looked at him. She wasn't to sure what to do with him, she knew he had been hurt pretty bad and she wasn't going to touch him in case she hurt him even more. Before long both ambulances arrived and Dallas, Johnny and Pony were taken away. Liberty just walked around holding onto Ace, then decided to take Bucks car, even if she couldn't drive that much, she had been given a few lessons off Dallas and she knew enough to get her to the hospital.

When she arrived Ponyboy was sitting in the waiting room smoking. Liberty rushed over and pulled Pony into a hug.

"Pony, I…I…I'm so scared." Liberty said as she let him go.

Pony nodded and then they sat down and waited for news on Johnny and Dallas.

"I saw them take them through, Dal's okay, but Johnny, he's hurt pretty bad."

"I know, I saw them both, Johnny looks so different. I drove Bucks car here. I got a feeling he might need a new one now." Liberty said a smile across her face.

Ponyboy laughed weakly and then stood up. Liberty looked at him curiously and then looked down the corridor where Soda was standing. Ponyboy ran up to him and Soda pulled him into a bear hug and swung him around. Liberty watched in amusement, she liked seeing them happy like that. Then Darry appeared and Ponyboy was in his arms and Darry was crying. Liberty lay back on the chair and thought about her relationship with Dallas, that was the reason she'd left in the first place and now she'd come back and this had happened, it seemed to her that they were never going to be close, not like Ponyboy, Darry and Soda were, Liberty and Dallas hadn't hugged since they were really little kids. Liberty kept on thinking about this, it bugged her something awful, she never knew why Dallas wouldn't just let her know he cared; even if he just said it once that would be enough but he'd never told her.

"Hey Liberty, when did you get back?"

Liberty looked up; Soda was standing opposite her with his arms open. Liberty smiled weakly and then rubbed her eyes, Soda knew not to say anything about her crying, instead he just hugged her and told her that everything would be fine. Ponyboy fell asleep in the waiting room leaving Soda, Darry and Liberty to answer the questions form police and reporters. Soda liked all the attention and kept them all laughing, Darry watched in amusement and Liberty just sat staring into space thinking about what was going to happen to Johnny and Dallas.

Liberty had completely forgotten about Johnny until the reporters started asking questions and then she began to worry about him. She had forgotten how much he meant to her, but the thought of losing him just made her remember everything that she felt for him. Darry tried to convince Liberty to come back with them but she refused to leave the hospital until she knew how Dallas and Johnny were. The Curtis brothers left taking Ace with them, and left Liberty waiting for news about the health of Johnny and Dallas. Liberty spent most of the night sitting in the waiting room crying. A few nurses tried to talk to her but she didn't seem to want to hear anything other than news on how Johnny and Dallas were doing.

"Hello Dear, your brother was one of the boys who was brought in from the fire yes?"

Liberty jumped and then stood up and nodded.

"Can I see him now?" Liberty asked hopefully

"He's very tired, but yes you can, I'll show you to his room."

"Ok then, is he awake?"

"Yes he is, he's proving to be quite a bit of a pain mind you, is he always so feisty?"

"Yeah, he's just very stubborn, try living with him for 14 years."

"It's this way."

Liberty nodded and followed the nurse through to Dallas's room. As soon as Liberty saw Dallas she burst into tears and jumped on top of him and hugged him. Dallas laughed and then pushed her off him lightly.

"I'm sorry Dal, its just I'm so happy that your ok, I was so worried, you were so brave, the way you ran into the church after Johnny, I'm so proud of you."

Dallas grinned with pride.

"How is Johnny anyway?"

"Well I don't know, they haven't told me, I've been waiting all night and they haven't' told me anything, Pony said that he's burnt pretty bad and that he's broken his back, but he'll be fine, I know it, you didn't go in after him for nothing, I'll do anything to make sure he's alright, I promise you, I'm not going to let him…well I'm not going to let nothing more happen."

Dallas nodded and then lay back.

"You can go home, get some sleep if you want."

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok then, suit yourself. Well I'm going to sleep now, so I'll see you later."

"Goodnight Dal."

Dallas grinned wolfishly and then put his head down and went to sleep. Liberty waited till she thought he was asleep and then left to find Johnny's room.

Liberty walked along the empty corridor looking into each room to see if she could find Johnny. She had almost given up all hope of finding him when she saw a light at the end of the corridor. She walked along, fingers crossed, hoping that it was Johnny's room; she put her head around the door and saw Johnny lying on his chest on the bed. Liberty tip toed over and sat down next to Johnny. She sat watching him and then took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Your gonna be fine Johnny." Liberty whispered

"I'm not so sure of that Bertie."

Liberty jumped and then looked up and grinned.

"How ya feeling?"

"I can't feel anything below my back; I'm pretty bad off ain't I? I never really said much to you earlier today, I'm sorry about that, I want you to know that if I don't pull through this that you mean a lot to me and I think you're a really tuff girl."

"Don't talk like that Johnny, you are gonna pull through this, I promise you. See, your making me cry, I think I've cried more tonight than I have in my whole life, it doesn't matter anymore though, I don't have nobody to hide it from, well cept Steve and Two-bit."

"I guess…your right…but it's…hard to stay…positive when…I'm in this state." Johnny said slowly

"Shhh, don't talk." Liberty said pressing her finger to her lips and then getting onto the floor to look at Johnny properly.

"I can't see you from up there and that mirrors not much use, I like to be at the same level as you…or maybe a little lower."

"You always…did know how…to make me…laugh…Liberty…I think…that when I…get outta here…we should like go…on a…sort…of…date."

Liberty's eyes swelled up with tears and she looked up at Johnny and nodded.

"I'd really like that."


	13. At The hospital

Liberty sat with Johnny holding his hand tightly. She was shooed out of the room in the morning as he wasn't supposed to have any visitors so she left making the nurse promise to tell him where she'd gone. Before she left the hospital she went to say goodbye to Dallas and then went home to get changed.

Liberty ran home as quickly as she could. She walked through the door to find her dad lying on the sofa asleep, no doubt with a hangover from the night before. She tutted then went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She didn't know what she was feeling right now, but she certainly hadn't felt the same way before. Once she'd had a shower she dried her hair leaving it in its usual way, curling loosely in ringlets, then went into her bedroom, pulled on the light blue hooded sweater that Marie had bought her and a pair of jeans and her usual converse and then left to go and see Ponyboy.

As she walked along to The Curtis House, she started to get happier but then she would feel guilty for being happy and would get upset but then she'd be happy again. It was a sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in sight, but Liberty wasn't sure how to feel. After 10 minutes she'd arrived at The Curtis house. She knocked on the screen and then walked inside to find Tim Shepard sitting reading the paper. He looked up and nodded distantly then went back to his paper. Liberty nodded and then Ponyboy appeared.

"Hey." Liberty said cheerfully running over to him.

"What's he doing here?" Liberty whispered

Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders and asked Tim if he wanted any breakfast.

Tim shook his head then left.

"How are you feeling?" Liberty asked as Ponyboy cracked an egg into a frying pan

"I'm fine, how's Dal and Johnny?"

"Oh Dal's fine, I saw Johnny too and he well he's really bad, but we got to stay positive."

"Right."

"Anyone home?"

Liberty looked up and grinned at Pony.

"Yeah in here, don't slam the door."

Liberty looked at Pony excitedly and hid behind the door.

Steve and Two-bit ran into the kitchen, Two-bit picked Ponyboy up and swung him around making him spill the eggs on the floor.

"Ponyboy Curtis!" Two-bit yelled excitedly

"Look at the blonde headed monkey!"

"What's it like being a hero then Ponyboy?" Steve asked

"A what?"

"You know a hero, like a big shot?" Steve asked again shoving the paper he was holding in front of Ponyboy's face.

Steve turned away and then walked over to get the chocolate cake that was on the bench, before he reached it Liberty jumped out and into his arms.

"Hey Steve!" Liberty yelled as she held onto him.

"When did you get back?" Steve asked

"Yesterday."

"Is it just me or did I hear…Liberty." Two-bit exclaimed as he appeared in the kitchen again

"Hey Two-bit!" Liberty screamed with excitement as she jumped from Steve to Two-bit.

"Hey Kiddo, I missed ya." Two-bit laughed

"I missed you too."

"There charging Johnny with manslaughter. What do they mean if he recovers? They're talking about putting me and Soda in a boy's home, no way they ain't putting me in no boy's home." Ponyboy said throwing the paper on the table.

"Don't worry; they don't do that to heroes." Steve said grabbing the plate of chocolate cake.

Ponyboy tutted and walked into the bathroom where Soda was busy showering. He jumped out grabbed a towel and then came into the room, Ponyboy following close after.

Once Darry, Soda and Steve had left for work, Liberty, Ponyboy and Two-bit decided to go to the hospital. The brakes on Two-bits car had broke so they decided to try and hitch a ride. It wasn't going very well at all.

"Why don't we just get a bus or something?" Liberty asked curiously

"I dunno, I never thought of that." Two-bit confessed as he stuck his arm out to the passing cars.

"Well…you should have." Liberty said tutting sarcastically

Two-bit and Liberty carried on talking while Ponyboy kept quiet.

"Yeah, so I was thinking about dying my hair, I mean I'm not sure yet, but like I said I'm thinking about it." Liberty explained

Two-bit nodded and quickly turned himself and Liberty around.

"What?" Liberty asked looking behind her at the blue mustang trailing close behind

"Oh. Do you know them guys?" Liberty asked in a hushed voice.

"The guy Johnny wasted. There his friends." Two-bit explained

They carried on walking and the car pulled over. 5 socs piled out and walked over to the three of them, Liberty was some what surprised that she wasn't half as scared of them as she used to be. They just didn't seem as threatening as they used to be. Some thing had made her realize that there were a lot more things in life that could hurt someone even more than any soc could do, she wasn't quite sure of what it was but she just didn't see them in the same way that she used to. They walked over then everything else seemed to go really fast, that was until they got to the hospital.

"Nurse it's alright, you can go in, he's been asking for you. It can't hurt"

"Alright, the doctor said you can go in, there's the room."

Liberty looked at the nurse and then followed Pony and Two-bit into the room.

"Hey Johnny" Two-bit sighed as he walked inside

"Hey ya'll." Johnny replied in a whisper

"How they treating you kid?" Two-bit asked

Johnny didn't reply so Two-bit showed him the paper "You got your picture in the paper for being a hero. Look at that."

"Yeah that's tuff enough, huh?" Johnny replied

"I guess you can look at it later." Two-bit said as he moved the paper away.

"You want anything?" Two-bit asked

"The book man. Can ya'll get me another one?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"I think he wants a copy of gone with the wind…so I can read it to him." Pony explained

Liberty watched in silence, she felt she'd missed so much.

"Would you mind going downstairs and getting one?" Pony asked

Two-bit nodded "No, they've got a gift shop downstairs I'll go get one"

Once Two-bit had left the room remained silent. Ponyboy sat down as Liberty stood in the corner watching.

"So, I guess Dallas' gonna be okay, me and Darry we're getting along real good now." Ponyboy said trying to make casual conversation.

Johnny winced in pain.

"Johnny are you ok?" Pony asked looking over at him.

"Oh yeah. It just hurts sometimes usually it don't because I can't feel anything below the middle of my back. Pretty bad off ain't I Pony?"

"No you're gonna be alright kid. You gotta be. We couldn't get along without ya."

"I won't be able to walk again. Now even on crutches. Doc says I've busted my back."

Your gonna be fine. I know you are."

"You guys wanna know something?" Johnny asked

Liberty looked up and stood behind Ponyboy.

"I used to talk about killing myself all the time. Man, I don't wanna die now. It ain't long enough. Sixteen years ain't gonna be long enough. Hell, I wouldn't mind so much if there wasn't so much stuff I ain't done yet. So many…so many damn things I ain't seen or nothing. That time we were up in Windrixville…was the only time I've ever been away from our neighbourhood."

Liberty went to speak but stopped. She was going to say that he'd been to New York and that was nowhere near their neighbourhood but she changed her mind. Ponyboy sniffed and gave a stifled sob. "Knock it off. If you get too juiced up the doc won't let us see you no more."

The nurse appeared in the room making Pony and Liberty draw back away from the bed. She looked over at Johnny. "Johnny, your mother is here to see you." The nurse said gently.

Liberty's expression hardened, she didn't care if Johnny's mom was there, she hated her for hurting Johnny the way she did. She might not have physically beaten him but she sure caused some damage to him.

"I don't wanna see her." Johnny said angrily.

"It's your mother. She's here to see you." The nurse repeated

Ponyboy looked at Liberty, who took his hand in hers to reassure him that Johnny was gonna be fine.

"I said I don't wanna see her. She probably just wants to come down and tell me about all the trouble I'm causing. Why don't you just tell her to leave me alo…" Johnny cut off.

Two-bit came into the room and rushed over to see what was wrong. Ponyboy and Liberty were close behind him. The nurse shooed them out of the room after taking the book which she promised to give to Johnny. As they left they saw Johnny's mom shouting at the nurse and making a scene because Johnny didn't want to see her. When she spotted them she began to shout at them too. Ponyboy and Two-bit were in tears, although Liberty was upset she wasn't able to cry again, she'd cried so much the night before it seemed she had no tears left. Instead she just wandered around with a blank look on her face; it looked as though she had been drained of all possible emotion.

"He'd rather see these no good punks than his own mother? You're scum." Johnny's mom snapped her cold eyes filled with tears of self pity.

"No wonder he hates your guts. You go right to hell." Two-bit replied in a sob as they walked off down the hallway towards Dallas' room. Liberty walked behind them backwards, watching Johnny's mom in disgust. She looked at Liberty and shook her head then walked off. Liberty watched her emotionlessly then turned around and followed Pony and Two-bit.


	14. Reading

Ponyboy and Two-bit left the hospital to prepare for the rumble later that night as Liberty sat by Dal's bed still emotionless. Dallas was playing with Two-bit's switchblade waiting for her to move. She was starting to make him feel nervous. She wasn't even blinking just sitting staring into space.

"Liberty come on talk to me. You ain't said a word since you came through that door."

Liberty looked at him then turned away again. Dallas sighed then got out of the bed and started to get dressed. Liberty looked at him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Liberty asked

Dallas looked at her as he pulled on a boot. "I'm going to go and see Johnny then I'm gonna fight in the rumble."

Liberty felt the emotion rushing back into her system, there was no way she was going to let Dallas fight in the rumble.

"No you are not! I'm telling you Dallas you are not fighting tonight. Your hurt, you'll suck, you'll not be able to fight properly, you won't and you know it!"

Dallas sighed then turned to Liberty and pushed her onto the bed and pulled on the other boot. Liberty stared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Are you gonna show me where Johnny's room is then?" Dallas asked

Liberty shook her head.

"No? Why not?"

"I can't go back in that room, he's hurt and I can't bear to see him like that. I can't Dal. I'm scared."

Dallas ran his fingers through his hair then sat down on the bed next to Liberty.

"Johnnycake is gonna be fine. I'm not gonna let anything happen to him you understand kiddo?"

Liberty nodded and sniffed to stop herself from crying. Dallas smiled weakly then ruffled Liberty's blonde hair. Dallas stood up but Liberty pulled him back and hugged him.

"I love you Dallas." Liberty whispered

Dallas smiled then whispered back "I know kiddo and I feel the same."

Liberty restrained herself from bursting into tears but let a few tears roll down her cheek. Before long they were making their way towards Johnny's room. Johnny had been moved by now and was sitting upright looking towards the entrance of the room. He looked a lot better but was still in pain. He smiled when he saw Dallas then tried to wave at Liberty. Liberty bit her lip to stop from crying and walked over to the bedside with Dallas. She could see Dallas was very upset; he cared about Johnny more than anyone could imagine and if he ever lost him it would tear his world apart. The three of them sat virtually in silence for about an hour and a half although Dallas kept on asking Johnny the odd question like; how they treating ya? Or ya feeling any better then kiddo? After the first hour and a half Liberty attempted to read Gone with the wind to Johnny which made Dallas and Johnny laugh as she wasn't at all a good reader. Johnny had to admit she was even worse than he was, they all knew that. She wasn't the cleverest out of them all, she was good at gym and science but she would often cause accidents in the lab.


	15. Stay gold

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, other than the ones you don't recognise anyway!

Sorry its soooo short but I have major writers block but was dying to update! Warning, it's a sad chapter.

After a few hours Liberty and Johnny fell asleep so Dallas took the opportunity to leave for the rumble. Johnny woke before Liberty and just sat watching her; he reached out a little to touch her face and stroked her cheek softly. He let out a half-hearted laugh as she shook her head to get him off her. He carried on watching her, he was scared, he didn't want to die, not now, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the gang, he wanted to go on a date with Liberty, he thought maybe he owed that to her. By the time Liberty woke up Johnny had fallen back asleep and Dallas and Ponyboy were just arriving. Liberty smiled weakly at them as she squeezed Johnny's hand lightly to wake him. Dallas bent down next to him and began to tell him about the rumble excitedly.

"We beat the socs man. Chased 'em right outta our side of town."

"It useless." Johnny said weakly

"What?" Dallas asked almost in shock

"Fighting ain't no good."

Dallas just looked at him his mouth open. He didn't know what to say. Liberty moved close to Johnny and kissed him lightly on the cheek "I'll never forget you Johnnycake. I love you." She whispered then stood up and left.

"Ponyboy?" Johnny whispered

Ponyboy shook a little and moved closer to Johnny bending right down next to him.

"Stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold…"

Dallas and Ponyboy watched as Johnny's head fell lightly across the pillow and sunk into it a little. When Ponyboy looked at Dallas he noticed he was crying, he gulped then ran out of the room, he couldn't watch Dallas Winston cry. As he walked along the corridor of the hospital he noticed a crowd forming up ahead. He tried not to look but his attention was caught when he heard Dallas screaming curse words. He ran over pushing through the crowd. Liberty was on the floor, shaking and foaming at the mouth. He looked up to see Dallas but he was gone.


	16. I die without you

Disclaimer: So its been donkey's years since I updated so I thought I would, I don't own anybody but Liberty, please read and review.

Liberty woke up, her head throbbing. She blinked and looked around the room she was in, the light above her was making her feel dizzy. She sighed and pushed herself onto her elbows, looking around the room. She rubbed her eyes, checking she was actually awake and then got out of the bed she was in. Looking around again, she noticed that Ponyboy, Johnny and Dallas were no longer around, she couldn't remember anything from after the fire, it was all a blur. She had no idea why she was in the hospital and no idea where the others had gotten to. Checking to see that there was nobody watching her; she left the room quickly then ran along the corridor and out into the street. It was dark, looked to be about 10, maybe later. She wasn't too sure. The wind was strong and the ground was wet from the rain, she scratched her head as she walked slowly along the road, hoping to see somebody she knew so she could hitch a ride off them. Up ahead she could hear sirens off of police cars, she shrugged it off, it was nothing unusual. Her attention was caught however when she heard yelling, she figured she was getting closer to the source of the yelling as it was becoming a lot clearer and louder too. She couldn't quite make out what was being yelled, but she was picking out the odd word.

"Wait up." Was being said quite a lot, she recognised the voice, but she wasn't too sure, she'd been gone for a while, so maybe she was just imagining she knew it.

As she furthered along the road, she saw some people running, 5 of them, 5 guys. She squinted, hoping to recognise them. She smiled widely as she saw that it was Darry and the rest of the gang, minus Dallas and Johnny, she figured they were just out at a movie or something.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Liberty questioned.

"Liberty, come on…" Sodapop said, stopping as the others rushed past her. "We have to hurry."

Liberty looked at Soda, an eyebrow raised "Why are we running?" she asked, as Soda dragged her along behind him.

Sodapop panted, trying to talk to her "I'll tell you…later." He said

Liberty nodded her head slightly and smiled at Soda, squeezing his hand and following him.

"Where's Dally…what was that noise?" Liberty asked

Sodapop stopped in his tracks and looked at the sight in front of them. Dallas was bent over, clutching his stomach and holding a gun in the air. Liberty stared eyes wide, her fists clenched so tight that her finger nails made deep groves in the palm of her hand.

"DALLAS!" she screamed, tears springing to her eyes. "DALLY! STOP!"

"IT'S NOT LOADED!" someone yelled. Liberty heard everything, but she couldn't seem to see anything but Dallas.

Her stomach knotted and she let out a high pitched scream "STOP IT! Dally. Dal." She said, her voice catching in her throat as she let out a loud sob.

She looked on at the scene and then ran to Dallas, taking him in her arms, the weight of him made her fall to the ground, had she not been so hysterical, she would probably have been able to hold him. She looked at him, his eyes closing. "Dal…Dallas….please…please don't leave me Dal…I….I…I…I need you Dal. I love you. Please, please Dally."

Dallas wheezed and his eyes finally closed. Liberty looked at him and broke into a fit of tears, she held him close to her chest, her tears sticking to his hair. If Dallas was dead, she didn't want to live, she needed him, without him, she felt she'd die.


End file.
